


Desert Island AU

by StopTheNoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTheNoiz/pseuds/StopTheNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just clicked on the random prompts thing over on otpprompts.tumblr.com and I got “Imagine your OTP lost on a desert island. When night falls, the temperature suddenly becomes very cold. What happens?” This is a stream of consciousness fanfic (where I just start writing and don’t stop until I feel I have an ending. No editing, so completely rough around the edges. Please let me know if you like it or how I can do better in the future. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Island AU

Noiz woke up to blinding light, he blinked several times trying to make out his surroundings. As life came back into focus he realised he was on a beach. He stood up and look around, puzzled, he had absolutely no recollection of how he got there. One minute he was on the ferry back to Germany and now he was here, on this island, alone. Wait, not alone! Along the beach, in the distance Noiz saw the outline of a body lying in the sand. He started to run along the beach, tripping and scrambling several times in his rush. As he got closer to the body he realised it was a tower of a man with long dreadlocks and feathers tied into his hair. Noiz got down on all fours to check if the man was breathing. He was! He collected some leaves from the north of the beach, where it met with an expanse of trees and wet grass. He managed to fashion something that resembled a shelter to protect the man from the blazing heat of the sun.

Hours later, Noiz turned around after hearing a low moan and a stirring in the sand. The huge man was waking up. As he sat up Noiz noticed how chiseled the man really was and began to feel exposed looking at the muscles rippling all over his body.

“Where are we?” a low rumbling voice rolled out of the man’s lips as he became accustomed to the surroundings.

“Dunno,” Noiz grunted back, feigning disinterest.

“Who are you?”

“Nobody important.”

“Fine, what’s your name?” the man sounded irritated.

“Noiz.”

“Noiz?” he pondered the name for a moment and replied with “I’m Mink.”

Mink stood up, stepping out of the shoddy shelter and into the sun. He looked around at where he was, a large beach with a vast ocean on one side and huge rainforest on the other. He then turned his attention to Noiz, a scrawny teenager at best, he thought. Noiz was covered in piercings all over his visible body. Mink held back frustration as he thought about how the boy was obviously trying to hard to seem like he doesn’t try.

“We should probably have a look in the forest, see if there’s any fresh water or food available,” he told Noiz, although it sounded more like an order than a suggestion.

Noiz grunted in agreement and lifted himself up off the sand, trudging behind Mink, trying to match his pace but failing to keep up with his massive legs.

* *

Noiz used his hands as a cup and took a drink from the waterfall as Mink was submerging himself in the pool in order to wash off the mixture of sweat, dust and sand they’d picked up on their journey to find water. After hours of searching, they managed to find the river that let them down a cliffside to the pool below.

“You should really clean that up,” Mink shouted over at Noiz, gesturing towards the large cut on his arm that he’d acquired climbing down the cliffs.

“I already told you, it doesn’t hurt, it’s not a problem,” Noiz shouted back, getting exasperated at the fuss Mink kept making over it.

“No, but it will be a problem when it gets infected and I have to deal with it. Do you think I’ve got time to do that?” Mink’s frustration was leaking into his voice again. What was that kid’s problem, he was only trying to look out for him, maybe he shouldn’t bother. Noiz glared at Mink before turning around in defeat and holding his arm under the waterfall. Just as he was about to pull it back out again Mink came up behind him and softly began to massage his arm around where the wound was.

“You have to make sure you rinse it properly, there might be dirt already under the skin,” Mink stated. Noiz’s face turned pink, that was the softest he’d heard the man speak since they met on the beach. “Okay, you should be fine, here take some cloth from my shirt and use it as a bandage to keep anymore dirt from getting in.”

Mink and Noiz used their clothes to dry themselves off and Mink took their clothes and hung them over a branch in a tree not so far away. As he was hanging out the clothes he looked up as a large, pink bird flew overhead. He smiled and ,for a moment, he forgot where he was. As he got back to the pool where Noiz was the sun had begun to set and the sound of insects was growing louder and louder. They didn’t talk much; they ate some questionable fruits, lit a fire and before long the sun had completely disappeared. The drop in temperature was almost unbelievable, the day had been sweltering but now it was incredibly cold. As the fire began to die out Noiz lay down to go to sleep, within minutes he was shivering. Whether it was heat stroke or the temperature drop he didn’t know, but he did know he felt cold. Just as he was about to give in to a cold sleepless night he felt something warm behind him. He turned his head to see Mink had lain down behind him fitting around his small body.

“We’ll be much warmer if we sleep together,” the man whispered, softly, as he wrapped his giant arms around Noiz. Noiz could feel himself warming up almost immediately, but more than that he felt safe.


End file.
